tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Mario: Folded TV!
Paper Mario: Folded TV! Is an Action Musical Drama Romance TV Show On Netflix, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, And Disney XD. SYNOPSIS It goes with Paper Mario With Misadventures with Paper Peach, Luigi, And Toad. His Companion, Paper Cappy, If thrown on something, or someone, can control them. The Action goes when Paper Bowser Appears. The Villain! They Go on adventures on the overworld, Underwater, on the sunset, on the rain... so much more is coming! Production Nintendo Released a trailer with Netflix for an Untitled Paper Mario TV Show. It dropped the jaw of everyone. Later on, in 2019, The Show was finally aired. Later, in 2022, The show reaches it's finale. Somewhere in 2020, DVDs began to appear, as well as specials. FINALE Part 1: Ready to Fold?: It Begins on an cloudy day, Mario is walking to his house, only to find that a storm came! Cappy said that it might be the end! Toad Comes and says it is a legend. The Legend of the Legendary Bowser. Luigi Says that it might be the end of the mushroom kingdom. Then, Peach finds an cardboard sword, then pulls it out, and they get prepared for battle, right because the cardboard well, does nothing, the legendary bowser says that he has an secret spray. Then Sprays it into Mario, Peach, Luigi, And Toad, all seemingly being dead expect cappy. Part 2: Is this the end?: The Heroes wake up, discovering that the mushroom kingdom is in total chaos! Toads are being defeated, Guard Toads being rashed and scratched through their skin, *Which is censored,* and a total chaos of agony and despair. Paper Mario thinks that THIS. AINT. THE END. The Heroes team up with other people in the paper Mario Series, as well as a only guard toad. The Legendary Bowser goes spraying one by one: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad. They fall down to the ocean. While hope was losing, a star comes by. Daisy and Rosalina came up! Part 3: Drowned till the end: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Toad wake up in the ocean, finding out that... Marine life is also destroyed! They said that they cannot breathe underwater now. *Physics Warning* While they drowned, Cappy has an idea, he captures them one by one to bring them back to the surface. Part 4: An end to this war: While everyone was damaged, the heroes came back, but they were also damaged too! While an unknown power came into them, they turned into super starians. They flew through the legendary Bowser. They pulled his cord, and they released the Bowser Core. Everybody was missing exepct Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Daisy, Rosalina and the guard toad. They fought Bowser Core, while they were still damaged, they combined their powers to form the power eagle. They boosted through the core with a Sonic Boost. The land was exploding, and the bowser core disappeared. The heroes woke up *Again* and find out that the entire kingdom was burnt, but not everything, some buildings were almost burnt, some toads are dead, it was a mess! But Peach had an idea! She touched the toads to bring them back to life, now less dirty and messy. The sky was back to normal, and everything was now colorful! The heroes were back into their normal lives, while Rosalina flew to the comet observatory. It now gives a glypmse of the heroes' normal lives after the war. Rosalina was telling stories to the lumas, Mario and Luigi are back in plumbing, Peach and Daisy were watching old time movies, Toad was waving back to the other toads, The guard toad was guarding the castle, while another guard was watching him, he shaked hands with him. Then, in an future, Mario and Peach were climbing to an unknown hill, then they find a tube, in which they found an enclosed room, a little flooded, with a sword on it. Mario and Peach were both pulling out the sword, in which they raised the sword. An Movie-Style Credits showed afterward. NETWORKS Netflix, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney XD.